Memento mori
by Lucy Jano
Summary: Recuerda que sólo eres un hombre, que vas a morir. Pero Aerys creía que, majestuoso como sólo él podía serlo, crepitaría entre las brasas perezosas para llevar de nuevo la gloria a la Casa Targaryen.


**Disclaimer**: no ganaré nada con este fic, ni siquiera un céntimo; excepto, quizás, algún review. Lo que es de George Martin, a Martin.

**Este fic participa en el reto _Reyes y Reinas_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

**30—02—2013**

* * *

**MEMENTO MORI**

* * *

**I**

No se creía capaz de apartar la vista de las llamas.

Quería reclinarse en el Trono, darle descanso a su espalda y contemplar con comodidad cómo ardían los lobos; pero las espadas se le clavarían y le crearían nuevas costras en los muslos y los brazos. Además, cuanto más se inclinaba, mayor calor sentía en su rostro.

Le encantaba el fuego. ¿No era un símbolo de poder? Sus antepasados habían conquistado el continente con fuego, y el fuego llevó a la sangre. Muchos habían perecido bajo el mortífero aliento de los dragones, tan abrasador como el sol en un intenso día de verano. Él era un dragón, y aunque no podía escupir fuego, lo llevaba en la sangre. _Fuego y sangre_. Eso era lo único que pedía, lo único que importaba, su esencia.

La muerte bailaba con sus estertores en la Sala del Trono. Eran música al compás de las llamas, aullidos en sintonía.

La hoguera se alzó poderosamente lamiendo los pies, y la ropa, y el jubón.

«Otra vez» pensó observándola a lo lejos. Le perseguía desde hacía años, le observaba al fondo de la sala, cada vez que estaba en el Trono. Siempre.

Aerys se retorció involuntariamente y se clavó una espada en las costillas salientes, fruto de la escasa alimentación. Reprimió un gemido de dolor, dispuesto a presenciar el final del espectáculo. Había pagado un precio elevado por el juguete de Tyrosh, el mismo que envolvía al lobo salvaje. El mismo que lo estaba ahogando de dolor.

«Otra vez.»

Era una sombra. Negra, esbelta, sin cara ni ropa, sin blasón, sin ojos que delatasen sus intenciones. Otra vez, allí estaba. Caminaba entre los presentes, cuyos rostros denotaban diferentes grados de temor. Huirían de su mirada, sí, pero lo recordarían con respeto.

«Llegó con amenazas en su sucia boca de cánido. ¡A mí!»

Negra, negra como el azabache, como el carbón, como la sangre que mana fluidamente del corazón de un traidor. Negra como las celdas de Valle Oscuro.

* * *

**II**

Joanna Lannister le había dado más placer, y era una doncella asustada por el privilegio de albergar su polla.

Merecía un obsequio por la gran lección de dominio que había conferido ese día. Expulsó a las doncellas y a las sirvientas, dejó al joven mocoso de Tywin en la puerta y le rasgó la fina seda con las uñas. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, apenas si alcanzaba a verla.

—El fuego, Rhaella. Somos fuego.

Obedientemente, encendió unas cuantas velas. De espaldas a él podía observar antiguos sellos de noches pasadas. Marcas y firmas personales que la reclamaban como suya. Aerys se había deshecho de su vestido y de sus joyas, de su sonrisa y su paz, de su honor y su orgullo. Convirtió a la hermosa princesa en una esclava de sus caprichos obligada a esquivarlo para no sufrir.

«Soy el rey y tomo lo que es mío.»

Le dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se hundió en ella con los ojos cerrados. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que estaba a solas consigo mismo dentro de su propia mente, sin que nadie lo interrumpiese, sin que nadie lo observase con ojos vacíos e inexistentes. A veces proyectaba la larga cabellera rubia sobre la espalda nívea como la leche, y otras simplemente clavaba las uñas sobre las caderas de su hermana.

Y cuando alcanzaba el punto álgido de placer se sentía arder como un incendio.

La sangre le bullía de los arañazos, las lágrimas hacían lo propio en sus ojos. Se quedó un buen rato mirándola. Cuán débil era ella.

—No te atrevas, Rhaella. Cállate y engendra a mis hijos, no te atrevas a despertar al dragón.

* * *

**III**

Ir a Harrenhaal sólo le trajo dolor de cabeza, aunque al menos había conseguido una capa blanca para el pequeño gatito. Los señores de Poniente conversaron educadamente con su hijo sin un atisbo de rebelión por su parte. Ir a Harrenhaal no le había aportado nada bueno. Un torneo tan espléndido como chabacano. A Rhaegar le había dado al menos una zorra norteña, ¿y qué?

Varys se había equivocado. No había nada turbio en su heredero. Si quería llevarse a una amante, estaba en todo su derecho. Era Príncipe de los Siete Reinos y si se le antojaba un coño de más al norte del Cuello, lo obtendría. Desconocía adónde se iba su hijo tan regularmente, mas le importaba un rábano dónde ubicaba su picadero.

—Padre —le llamaba. Había vuelto solo, sin Ser Arthur Dayne, y eso lo irritaba.— Escúchame, por favor. Robert ha ganado demasiadas batallas, está matando a cientos de nuestros hombres cada día, nos gana terreno y nos roba a nuestros señores atrayéndolos a su bando. Necesitamos más apoyos. Padre.

Estaba demasiado ocupado en el fulgor verde de la lumbre.

«Lo tengo todo bajo control. Rossart me dijo ayer que había comenzado a llenar el subsuelo del Lecho de Pulgas.»

—Te ruego que hables con Tywin Lannister. Necesitamos toda su fuerza militar.

Cumplió con la desidiosa palabra que le dio a su hijo y envió cuervos a Roca Casterly. No llegó ninguno porque su antigua Mano aún le guardaba rencor por haberlo puesto en su lugar. No era culpa suya, sólo se había limitado a recordarle que no era un Targaryen y, por lo tanto, no estaba a su altura.

Los bailarines de color esmeralda subían y bajaban, se retorcían, se ensañaban con la oscuridad. Con la vista fija en ellos, no había sombras.

* * *

**IV**

Lo calificaría como perturbadoramente estúpido de no ser de su sangre y semilla. El eunuco le había revelado que el martillo de guerra le había perforado el pecho como una daga la mantequilla.

«Tenía un ejército grandioso consigo. Miles de hombres fieles a su verdadero, único y legítimo rey. Le entregué a los dornienses que la cuna de su frágil esposa podía ofrecer.»

Perder una guerra por un coño. Hacerlo frente a esos monstruos helados liderados por un señor de poca monta. Aerys comprendió que la guerra estaba perdida. Más pronto que tarde se apostarían a las puertas de Desembarco del Rey, las derribarían y sería su final. Por suerte para él y para todos los infelices que iban a acompañarle en su destino, tenía un plan.

—Esos traidores quieren mi ciudad —Rossart era muy obediente. Le complacía tenerlo cerca.— Pero sólo encontrarán cenizas. Que Robert reine sobre un montón de huesos chamuscados y carne calcinada.

El traidor se rendiría, no tendría desde dónde gobernar. Entonces, los fieles a la familia real alzarían sus estandartes a favor de Viserys desde Rocadragón. Lo haría mejor que su hermano.

«Sí, ¡sí! Todos vais a pudriros. Yo no. No. Eso no. Me alzaré de nuevo como el vuelo de un dragón para mear sobre vuestras tumbas.»

Renacería como el fuego de sus rescoldos. Majestuoso como sólo él _podía_ serlo, crepitaría entre las brasas perezosas para llevar de nuevo la gloria a la Casa Targaryen.

* * *

**V**

Zancadas rápidas, alteradas, esquivas. Fuera se oían los gritos y dentro él sólo escuchaba risas.

Se reían de él, se reían, se reían.

Divisaba la sombra a lo lejos, impasiva.

«Otra vez.»

Se reía. Abría su gran boca negra exhalando una carcajada descomunal que hacía vibrar el mismísimo Trono de Hierro. La risotada se fundía con los gritos del exterior y con las risas de su cabeza en una extraña sinfonía macabra.

«Fue Pycelle. Lo quemaré. Arderá. Morirá. Arderá como los lobos. Todos, todos ellos, todos. Y Tywin, y Baratheon. Todos van a morir. Yo no. Me alzaré, alzaré el vuelo...»

Varys había fallado una vez. Con total seguridad, se estaba equivocando. ¿Cómo iba Tywin a abandonarlo? Sin duda por fin se había dado cuenta de que Roca Casterly y su apellido no eran suficiente contra el poder de los Targaryen. Sin duda había cabalgado día y noche hacia Desembarco del Rey. Con gusto Aerys habría aceptado a su mediocre hija si vencía al señor de la tormenta.

«Otra vez. Cállate. Cállate, ¡cállate!»

A veinte pasos, el trono. «Debería llamarse el Trono de Acero», reflexionó. El hierro era fuerte y duro, pero se rompía. Los Targaryen no eran hierro sino acero, fuego y sangre. El acero no cedía con tanta facilidad. Era el acero de las espadas lo que se clavaba en el pecho de los hombres malditos. Era el acero de Jaime Lannister el que había mandado a matar a su padre.

—Lord Rossart.

Su piromante favorito. Se lo merecía. Era leal hasta la médula y compartían la misma devoción por el fuego. Él lo amaba pero también lo temía; para Aerys Targaryen era como un viejo amigo.

—¿Rossart?

No contestaba. Miró hacia un lado y al otro, a sus espaldas y a sus costados. Nadie, estaba solo.

Casi suspiró de alivio frotándose las manos, lo que provocó que se hiriera a sí mismo. Estaba lamiéndose la sangre de los dedos cuando unos pasos lo sobresaltaron.

—¿Rossart?

Era Jaime Lannister. El bravucón traía la espada llena de sangre. Si de algo podía estar más que seguro, era de sus espléndidas elecciones para los puestos de la Guardia Real. Lannister no había sido una de sus potenciales apuestas, pero había resultado ser mucho más competente de lo que se esperaba. No podía decir lo mismo de Lewyn Martell, el príncipe de segunda que había renegado de Rhaegar en el Tridente.

«Que sea suya. O de lo contrario...»

—¿Es la de Tywin? —preguntó esperando obtener un _sí_ como respuesta.— Quiero muerto a ese traidor. Quiero su cabeza, tráeme su cabeza o arderás con los otros. Con todos los traidores. ¡Rossart dice que están dentro de las murallas! Va a darles una cálida bienvenida. ¿De quién es la sangre? ¿De quién?

—De Rossart.

Aerys abrió la boca con un gemido de incomprensión y miedo, abalanzándose sobre el trono. Cuando estaba sentado en él, nadie osaba olvidar quién era. Nadie lo cuestionaba. Tenía el poder. Corrió cuanto pudo, ahogándose con su propia respiración en la carrera desesperada por salvarse, pero Lannister lo tenía agarrado por un hombro.

—Quemadlos. ¡Quemadlos a todos! —masculló.

Se reían de él, se reían, se reían.

El acero besó su cuello, dibujándole una sonrisa roja como el fuego.


End file.
